Diskussion:Floreanna
Gannis Memoiren Wer zwischen den Zeilen lesen kann, wird merken, dass der "arme" Kerl schon wieder an einem Scheideweg steht. Mal sehen, wie sich das heute abend entwickeln wird. *zwinker* Ganndor 13:36, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :na, auf den Scheideweg bin ich auch schon gespannt *grinst* erst hab ich überlegt, ob ich vielleicht auftauchen sollte, aber wenn ich eh schon immer alles durcheinander wirble, hab ichs doch besser bleiben lassen und mich nur gemütlich bei den Walrossmenschen eingerichtet fern fern der Aldor *hihi* Grüssle Floreanna 22:23, 19. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::dann lass dich mal überraschen, denn er ist noch nicht in Granit geschrieben, nur "vorgeplant". Jedoch wird Gannis Weg eigentlich wie immer durch seine Mitmenschen zu einem Großteil mitbestimmt. Und du bewegst dein schnuckeliges Sitzorgan morgen abend wieder auf die Aldor *brummel* LG Ganndor 06:09, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :::Der Kreis schließt sich. Ich denke Band III bekommt so ein würdiges Ende. Und der Leser einen netten Einblick in die immer gut getarnten, echten Gefühle des alten Kriegers *nickt* Ganndor 06:25, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Links deine Tochter: Floreanná Julakema Notizen zur Geschichte Flori könnte, wenn du es möchtes, "Morena Folmin" getroffen haben. Sie war die Priesterin Akenas im Reich Gilneas und lebt in Menethil. Guckst du hier: Akenas Vergangenheit. Das könnten auch die Infos sein, die du von ihr erhalten kannst. LG Ganndor 11:37, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hab mich da schon längst drauf gestürzt gehabt, um die Infos zu sortieren *gg* Im Moment hab ich noch etwas Probleme mit den Zahlen und Jahren. Vielleicht kannst Du mir da ein bischen beim Sortieren helfen :-) Wie alt zum Beispiel waren Madlein und Juliana zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes, beziehungsweise, wie lange kann Jula bei den Falkensteins gelebt haben, wenn ich Flori per Zeitportal in die Burg Durnholde verfrachte und vor allem, wie alt isse dann nu jetzt eigentlich *lacht* Gar nich so einfach das zu Errechnen *hihi* und ich muss auch jetzt erstmal pausieren bis morgen. Ich treff ja nachher noch Thea, also gehts auch erst frühestens morgen weiter *knuddel bis dahin* Floreanna 13:03, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Also Juliana wäre jetzt etwa Anfang 20, das sagte ich mal ingame, meine ich. Mad war 3 Jahre jünger. Wie alt unsere Jul dann jetzt wäre? Nun, das kannst du frei steuern, denn du musst ja nicht zwingend direkt in das Jahr zurück sein, sondern einige Jahre zuvor und Jul war schon einige Jahre alt. So ist es ja eh in Gannis Erinnerungen, dass ein kleines Kind zu ihm auf den Hof kam. Da aber nirgends steht, wie alt da Juliana oder Madlein oder eben dieses Kind waren, hast du die freie Wahl. Ich freue mich schon auf neue Geschichten, also hopphopp Ganndor 07:21, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::hehe, Du solltest mich besser kennen *fg* Es ist ja auch nich gerade Sinn und Zweck der Sache Flori so weit in die Vergangenheit zu verfrachten, um sich da quasi nebenbei gleich wieder ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Sie hat ja bei dem Ganzen durchaus auch selbstzerstörerische Absichten, die Ganndor ihre Liebe und Treue vor Augen führen sollen etc. pp *gg* Hexe eben ...*lacht* und ja, eigentlich gings mir vorwiegend darum, wie begreiflich sich das alles schon für Jula gestalten könnte mit dem Tod von Akena und der Mädchen. Ich schreib nämlich grad auch an dem Charborgen für Jula und dort kann ich ja nur mit Daten und Fakten aufwarten (hätte ich wohl dazu schreiben sollen, dass es darum geht *gg* mein Fehler..sorry* und ja, Ganndor wird heut noch sein blaues Wunder erleben *hrhr* Das Gespräch mit Thea war seeeeehr aufschlussreich *wetzt die Feder und kichert* LG Floreanna 07:56, 10. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Aktuelles So, ich habe dir mal Platz für 5 Kärtchen angelegt. Allgemein: Wenn du auf der jeweiligen Seite auf Bearbeiten gehst, siehst du oben immer dieses "inuse". Solange das da steht, ist oben vermerkt, dass an der Seite gearbeitet wird. Also wenn du sie fertig hast, kannst du das einfach rauslöschen. Bearbeitungshinweis Huhu meine Gute, endlich gibts was zu lesen *schmunzel* Einen Tipp noch, um die Übersichtlichkeit der Änderungen zu wahren. Wenn du lediglich die Reiterüberschriften oder was anderes "kleines" änderst, dann gehe doch unten bei Änderungen hin und setze den Haken bei . Dann weiss man bei der Übersicht, dass dort nur formale Änderungen oder Rechtschreibkorrekturen oder dergleichen vorgenommen wurden. Nur so am Rand *zwinker* LG und weiter so Ganndor 07:27, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zu den Karteikarten: Jedes Register wird mit 2 Zeilen gesteuert. In der ersten Zeile steht zwischen den "small" der Titel der Reiter. In der 2. Zeile steht dann der Link. Die Links sind schon endgültig, also dort nichts mehr verändern. In der ersten Zeile kannst du aber noch das "in Arbeit" durch den entsprechenden Titel ersetzen. Was noch zu bedenken ist: Diese Karteikartenüberschriften möchte man auf jeder Seite gleich haben. Wenn du mit einer fertig bist, dann musst du die kopieren und auf jeder Rolle einfügen. Dann hast du immer die gleichen Register. Noch zum Schluss: Immer brav einloggen, damit du alle Funktionen hast und jeder weiss, wer die entsprechende Seite verändert hat. Das erleichtert alles sehr und Gwyra kann den Überblick halten ;-) So, das war jetzt viel *zwinker* Aber keine Sorge, ich schaue regelmässig drüber und korrigiere bei Bedarf wie versprochen. Wenn du sonst Probleme hier hast (und ich nicht da bin oder nicht weiter weiss), geh auf die Benutzerseite von Gwyra. Dort bzw. bei "Frage hinterlassen" kannst du, wie hier, einfach bearbeiten und deine Frage formulieren. Sie antwortet immer sehr schnell und hilfreich. So habe ich es hier auch gelernt. Also dann, viel Spass beim Schreiben. Ich freue mich aufs Lesen. LG Ganndor 06:39, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Chatlog von Floris Abenteuer ::Hier, habs mal ins Wort gesetzt, viel Spaß beim tippseln. Leider fehlt der Anfang, aber ich denk du biegst das hin ;-) Floreanna stemmt sich etwas unwohl fühlend gegen die Hand, wird aber unnachgibig weiter auf die Tafel zugeschoben und murmelt dann: “Tach auch.“ Sie hebt die Hand zum grusse und winkt somit allen zu. Alle Prosten ihr zu, Adelheid schiebt Flori an die Seite der Dame mit den grauen Haaren. Sie spricht dann flüsternd zu Flori: „ Das ist Druuna. Sie ist die Frau des Herrn dieser Runde. Sie will immer zuerst mit jedem Besuch sprechen. Sei höflich und zuvorkommend, ja?“ sie sieht Flori dabei schon fast mütterlich an. Floreanna nickt Adelheid dankbar zu und dreht sich dann der Frau namens Druuna: „Mein Name ist Floreanna“, sie streckt erneut die Hand aus. „Darf ich wohl fragen, wo ich hier bin und wer der Herr dieser Tafel ist?“ Sie deutet über den Tisch auf alle. Druuna sieht lächelnd zu Flori, das Gesinge verklingt langsam und wechselt in ein fröhliches gequatsche.“ Das hier ist Isengrimms Tafel und hier siehst du seine Familie. Jeder Spross bis zum letzten.“ Sie deutet auf Adelheid die wieder zwischen den zwei Männern sitzt. „Nun Floreanna, was verschafft mir deinen Besuch? Und bevor du mir antwortest, du möchtest etwas trinken und dich setzen!“ sie reicht Flori ein Trinkhorn mit Met und deutet auf dein freien Stuhl neben sich. Hinter Druuna liegt ein Wolf eingerollt und Schlummert auf den Wolken. „Isengrimms Tafel“ murmelt Flori nachdenklich vor sich hin, ehe sie wieder die Aufmerksamkeit Druuna zuwendet. „Oh ja, ja, gern, viele Dank.“ Sie nimmt das Trinkhorn und lässt sich auf den freien Stuhl sinken. „ist…ist Adelheid seine Mutter? Also ich meine Isengrimms Mutter?“ Sie wendet sich lächelnd Druuna zu und prostet ihr dabei mit dem Trinkhorn zu. Druuna lacht los: „Nein mein Kind, Adelheid ist seine Ur…..ach, einfach seine Enkelin nach vielen Generationen. Seine Mutter sitzt da drüben.“ Sie nickt gen eine sehr alte Dame die sich gerade mit einem alten Herren herzlich unterhält. „Seine Ur….ähm Enkelin?“ sie schaut kurz zu der Mutter, dann zu Isengrimm selbst und dann wieder zu Adelheid und dann zu Druuna. „Ähm…. Aber wie kann seine Urenkelin hier sitzen und so alt sein und er auch hier?“ sie schaut fragend drein. Druuna lächelt Flori an: „ Na weil sie gestorben sind, Jeder Deinhard und jeder der einmal in unsere Familie eingeheiratet hat, bekommt einen Platz an Isengrimms Tafel. Isengrimms Eltern sind aus freien Stücken hier.“, sie nickt gen das alte Ehepaar. „Sie wollten gern bei ihrem Sohn bleiben. „ooh, ich verstehe!“ Flori nickt Druuna zu. „Also wird Reinhold auch einmal hier sitzen, wenn, wenn…naja wenn ich meine….wenn er irgendwann einmal tot ist? Druuna nickt: “Genau!“ Sie deutet auf die drei freien Stühle am anderen Ende. „Er und seine Geschwister werden einmal hier sitzen mein Kind.“ Sie trinkt von ihrem Horn und lächelt Flori dann wieder an. „Nun sag aber, was führt dich her?“ „Seine Geschwister leben noch? Oh natürlich,….seine Schwester.“ Flori Murmelt das letzte „Ich ähm…ja, was führt mich eigentlich hier her…mhm. Darf ich noch was fragen?“ Druuna nickt: „Gern doch mein Kind, stell deine Frage.“ „Mhm…also wenn hier alle versammelt sind und es nur noch drei leere Stühle gibt, heisst das, danach kommt niemand jemals mehr an diese Tafel, oder kann man auch noch Stühle dazustellen?“ – fragt Flori Druuna lacht: „Es kommen Stühle dazu, wenn jemand neues von den Deinhards auf der Welt ist.“ „Also ein geborenes Kind bedeutet einen Stuhl hier, richtig? Ähm….erst wenn das Kind geboren wird oder auch schon….wenn es gezeugt wird?“ – fragt Flori Druuna lacht: „Ich mach nicht die Regeln. Wenn hemand darauf wartet hier her zu kommen, steht ein Stuhl da, so einfach ist das.“ „Mhm, aber wie weiß man denn, dass jemand darauf wartet hierher zu kommen? Ruft er zu Euch und sagt, ich will kommen oder tun das Vater oder Mutter für das Kind?“ Floreanna sieht Druuna neugierig an. Druuna lacht: “Du bist sehr neugierig mein Kind. Ich sage es so: Wenn jemand zu uns kommen soll, dann steht ein Stuhl da. Das ist so. Ich mache nicht die Regeln.“ „Wer macht denn die Regeln?“ – fragt Flori „Keiner“, Druuna lächelt. „Es ist einfach so. Die Dinge hier passieren einfach. Es ist anders als da unten.“ „Verzeiht Druuna, wenn ich so neugierig bin, aber das interessiert mich schon sehr…. Naja, auch aus ganz persönlichen Gründen. Also wenn Reinhold ein Kind…hm…erziehen würde zu einem Deinhard und es will hierher, dann hätte es einen Stuhl auch wenn es angenommener Weise gar nicht von ihm gezeugt worden wäre?“ – fragt Flori. Druuna lacht auf, schüttelt dann den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Man kommt hier nur herein wenn man ein Nachfahre von Isengrimm ist oder einen Deinhardsproß ehelicht. Und lass dir sagen, ich sorge dafür, dass das auch so bleibt.“ Druuna zwinkert Flori zu und lächelt sie dann an. „Ich bin Druuna. Ich bin Isengrimms Frau. Er ist der Herr und ich sogre dafür dass jeder hier herkommt, der zu seiner Familie gehört. So ist das.“ Sie trinkt wieder von ihrem Horn, lächelt Flori weiter an. „Und wie macht ihr das? Das mit dem Dafürsorgen?“ – fragt Flori Druuna lächelt Flori weiter an. „Ich kann es einfach seitdem ich hier bin. Die Dinge hier laufen anders. Die Hörner werden niemals leer, uns ist es nie zu öde über das selbe mit unsere Sitznachbarn zu reden, wir sind einfach immerzu fröhlich. Hier gelten keine irdischen Regeln.“ Floreanna schaut über die Tafel und dann wieder zu Druuna. „Seid ihr die Frau, die auch die Rüstung gefertigt hat…also ich meine sie verziert hat….die von eurem Mann?“ Druuna nickt: “Ja, ich habe seinen Harnisch so verzaubert, dass ein Teil seines Willens in ihr weiterlebt. Sieh es wie ein Abbild von ihm.“ „Aber…aber…..das ist Hexenwerk.“, Floreanna murmelt. „Kein normaler Zauber würde das fertig bringen.“ Druuna lacht wieder auf: „Ich bin auch eine Hexe mein Kind, was ist denn so falsch daran?“ „Ähm…oh…gar nichts…eigentlich bis auf die Tatsache, dass Hexenkünste nicht gern gesehen werden. Wie war das eigentlich damals zu euren Lebzeiten?“ – fragt Flori Druuna nickt etwas: „Hexen waren unter Menschen immer verboten und erhlich muss ich sagen, dass Isengrimm mich zu Lebzeiten gerne erwürgt hätte. Trotzdem haben wir beschlossen den Bund einzugehen und ich habe ihm zwei Söhne und eine Tochter geschenkt.“ Druuna nickt in die Runde zu zwei Recken und einer Dame mittleren Alters. „Aber erwarte jetzt nicht dass ich ihm treu war. Hexen sind nie treu.“ Druuna lacht. Floreanna zieht überrascht beide Augenbrauen hoch und tuschelt auf einmal zu der Frau: „Ihr habt ihn betrogen und er hat das geduldet und euch trotzdem geheiratet? Aber….das ist bestimmt ein Geheimnis, dass ausser Euch niemand kennt, oder?“ Sie deutet mit dem Kopf zwischen Druuna und Isengrimm hin und her. Druuna schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein kind. Isengrimm wusste immer sehr genau wo er bei mir war. Anfangs war es ein großes auf und ab. Aber mit der Zeit war ich ehrlich zu ihm und er wusste dass er meine Liebe hatte, aber mich nie ganz für sich. Aber jetzt sind wir beide hier Seite an Seite….und das zählt doch, oder?“ Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck von ihrem Trinkhorn und lacht dann. Floreanna nippt nachdenklich ein wenig an ihrem Met und lächelt dann: „ Mhm wisst ihr, so ähnlich ist es bei Reinhold und mir eigentlich auch…nur war er immer irgendwie der Mann, den ich wegen einem anderen nicht heiraten konnte oder wollte.“ Druuna hebt eine Braue: „Ah, daher weht der Wind. Du bist hier wegen einem meiner Enkelsöhne? Erzähl mir Kind, wie ist er? Ist er ein guter Junge?“ Sie sieht Floreanna neugierig an. „Oh ja, das ist er!“, Flori nickt eifrig. „Alles was ich von ihm weiß, macht ihn zu einem Deinhard. Er ist ein Krieger durch und durch und nicht nur das. Er wäre im Feld sicher auch ein hervorragender Anführer und Feldherr, aber im Moment…..naja…ich weiß nicht so recht…ist sein Leben wohl auch etwas durcheinander geraten und ich bin Schuld daran. Es liegt daran, dass ich vor langer Zeit einem andren Mann schon das Wort gegeben hatte und diesen Mann…ich mag ihn auch sehr und wollte ihm treu sein, als Ehefrau, aber naja, dann kam Reinhold und ich sollte mich entscheiden und konnte es nicht und jetzt… Reinhold würde mich vielleicht immer noch heiraten, aber ich hätte jetzt irgendwie auch das Gefühl ihn zu verraten, wenn ichs wirklich täte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.“ Druuna nickt nachdenklich:“ Du bist zwie gespalten, das Dilemma einer jeden Hexe. Eine Entscheidung zu treffen ist leider nie leicht. Aber sieh her.“ Druuna deutet auf den Schlafenden Wolf hinter sich. „Ein Deinhard ist wie ein Wolf. Wild, ungestüm und kaum zu zähmen. Du kannst ihn dir nicht Untertan machen, du kannst nur Teil seines Rudels werden.“ Druuna trinkt wieder von ihrem Horn: „Er wird dir überall hin folgen, wenn du immer ehrlich zu ihm bist. Floreanna schaut zu dem Wolf und nickt nachdenklich: „Mhm….reinhold ist auch so? Er würde mich nicht töten, wenn ich ihn betrügen…müsste?“ Druuna wiegt den Kopf: „Das hängt von der Art deines Verrats ab und wie du diesen angehst. Wenn es um eine Liebelei mit einem anderen geht, dann leg von Anfang an die Karten auf den Tisch. Wenn du ihn selbst verrätst oder ans Messer lieferst wird er dich zerfleischen. Druuna lacht etwas: “Er wird im ersten Fall wie Isengrimm einen tag lang viel Knurren und Murren, aber er weiß, dass er deine Liebe hat, mehr kann er von dir nicht verlangen. „Oh, ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ich würde ihn nie verraten.“ Floreanna schüttelt entschieden den Kopf. „Viel gewissen sagt man uns ja nicht nach, aber in solch einem Fall würde ich lieber mein leben dafür geben seins zu schützen, als ihn zu verraten.“ Druuna lächelt: „Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, mein Kind.“ „Ihr meint wirklich, ich soll zu ihm gehen und ihm einfach sagen, dass ich ihn doch heiraten werde? Mhm….“ Floreanna trinkt das Füllhorn leer und schaut fasziniert zu, wie es sich wieder füllt. „Ja, vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste.“ Druuna lächelt: „Du musst wissen was das beste ist. Du kennst ihn besser als ich.“ Druuna lacht. „Und wenn ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten dar.“ Sie tuschelt zu Flori. „Deinhards sind manchmal kleine Wölfchen, kraul sie auf der Nase und sie gehorchen dir blind.“ Druuna kichert und zwinkert Flori zu. Flori kichert auf einmal amüsiert los: „ Ihr gefällt mir Druuna…ich bin froh, dass ich hergekommen bin.“ Druuna zwinkert ihr zu: „Ich bin froh dass du hergefunden hast. Es tut gut eine andere Hexe zu sehen.“ Sie nippt an ihren Horn. „ Aber nun solltest du gehen, dein Plätzchen hier musst du dir noch verdienen. Ich will dich ja hier wieder sehen.“ Druuna zwinkert wieder. Flori lächelt und umarmt auf einmal unverhofft Druuna kurz und heftig: “Vielen Dank und es wäre schön, wenn ich einmal hier landen könnte. Es gefällt mir hier.“ Sie zwinkert. „Und ich muss auch jetzt gehen. Ich muss zu Reinhold…ihr wisst schon… Druuna lacht: „Ja, geh schon Kind. Und vergiss nicht.“ Sie legt ihre hand auf Floris Brustmitte. „Liebe wiegt vieles wieder auf.“ Floreanna springt auf und ruft über die Tafel: „Auf bald Söhne und Töchter Isengrimms!“ Sie winkt, wendet sich ab und rennt in die Wolken. Die Tafel gröhlt laut, prostet ihr zum Abschied zu. Langsam scheint Flori zu erwachen, die Rüstung liegt neben ihr, völlig leblos. Alles nur ein Traum? :: So, das ist die Wurst. Lass dir Zeit, damit du das alles in eine Schöne geschichte verwandeln kannst. ;-) lg fiffle Begren 09:33, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::*ah, danke, Du bist ein Schatz! die "Hochzeit habe ich schon verarbeitet und den Übergang geschaffen. Jetzt mach ich mich gleich an die Rüstung ;-)) lieben Gruss Floreanna 11:44, 17. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Vergangenes Huhu, ich habe mal so einige kleineren Formatierungen vorgenommen. Wenn du auf eine Seite verweisen willst, die hier existiert, musst du sie in ... setzen, z.B. Ganndor. Aufzählungen stellst du einfach ein * voran, z.B. *1 *2 *3 So mal als kleine Starthilfe *zwinker* --Ganndor 07:23, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :ich danke Dir für die Starthilfe. Ich tue mich ziemlich schwer mit sowas *lacht* Das ist ja auch längst nicht so einfach, als einfach nur Text zu tippen *hihi* und natürlich versteh ich das mit den Pünktchen vermutlich auch erst, wenn ichs selbst ausprobiere *grübelt* aber etwas Neues hab ich eben gelernt und probiers gleich aus: die Tilden .. drück mir die Daumen *g* :Flori :95.114.19.50 12:14, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: Das mit den ... war mein Fehler. Eigentlich wollte ich schreiben, du musst es in Klammern setzen. 2[ an den Anfang und 2] ans Ende. Geh mal auf Bearbeiten der Seite, dann siehst du, dass die Pünktchen und auch Ganndor in solche Rahmenklammern gesetzt sind. So verweist du auf andere Seiten. Ich bearbeite mal noch Teile deiner Geschichte, dann siehst du es ja. ::--Ganndor 14:22, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) (PS: Einrücken kann man die Texte mit Doppelpunkten *g*) :::ahh, jetzt hab ich das verstanden dankeee :-) Du hast das ja auch schon alles so toll bearbeitet, dass ich da gar nix mehr weiter tun muss *knuddel* Allerdings weiss ich jetzt auch nicht, wie ich so hübsche Karteireiter bekomme in die ich meine Geschichten reinschreiben kann. Im Moment liegen sie noch im Word bei mir rum *gg* :::Apropos Text: Kann ich auf Deinen Seiten eigentlich auch bearbeiten? Also nicht, dass ich Deine Geschichte umschreiben will *hihi*, aber ich lese sie ja ständig und mitunter sind Satzkonstruktionen etwas unglücklich oder wie beim letzten Kapitel " ein Krieger wird sässig" wäre wohl "sesshaft" als Wort besser gewählt. Könnte bzw. darf ich so etwas korrigieren? :::Floreanna 08:03, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::: Du kannst und darfst das natürlich sehr gerne. Ich bin für Kritiken immer offen. Einfach auf Bearbeiten und du kannst es anpassen. Wegen der Reiter, willst du das auf deiner Char-Seite haben oder lieber eine eigene Geschichtenseite, so wie ich es habe? Duneea Thornacre hat es auch schick auf ihrer Charseite eingebaut. Kannst es dir ja mal ansehen. Wenn es dir gefällt, kann ich dir da gerne bei der Einrichtung helfen. LG --Ganndor 09:17, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::eine eigene Geschichtenseite wäre mir schon lieber. Es soll ja ein bischen so wirken, als würde der Leser sich eine Schriftrolle nach der andren herausgreifen. Sie folgen demnach auch keinem Zeitverlauf, wie Deine Geschichte, sondern sind einfach nur zusammengewürfelte Geschichten zu einer bestimmten Person, einem Ort oder einem Ereignis, welche Eindruck und Einfluss auf sie hatten.. und ich freu mich schon besonders auf den Reiter mit dem Namen "Ganndor" *kichert* :::::Grüssle von Floreanna 12:14, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh weh ^^ Dann werde ich mal eine Seite erstellen und deine entsprechend dahin verlinken. Ich bau dir mal was. LGGanndor 12:49, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) So, dann mal viel Spass beim Schreiben der ersten Rolle. Bei weiteren Reitern leg ich dir die schnell an, das ist nicht ganz einfach, wenn man aber den Dreh raus hat, geht es schnell *zwinker* --Ganndor 13:04, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Es fehlen noch jede Menge Bilder, für eine schöne Char-Beschreibung *g* -Ganni dankeschön :-) Du machst das perfekt. Am liebsten würde ich Dir die "technische" Seite gänzlich in die Hand drücken *gg* Und immer mit der Ruhe, was die Bilder angeht *lacht* Erstmal hast Du mich ja jetzt "heiss" drauf gemacht und so langsam nimmt das Ganze auch erstmal Gestalt in meinem Kopf an. Mein Word hat da auch erstmal Vorrang indem ich die ganzen Gedankenfetzen versuche da festzuhalten, um sie nicht auch wieder zu vergessen und so langsam entstehen dazu dann auch die Vorstellungen der Bilder, die ich auch teilweise gern etwas bearbeiten möchte... also was ich brauch ist Zeit und Zeit und Zeit *zwinkert* Du kennst ja Flori. Seit sie auf der Aldor ist, hat sie wohl auch noch keinen langweiligen Tag erlebt und das ist mittlerweile ja auch schon ein Jahr. Das ist gar nicht so einfach 365 Tage RP-Impressionen zu sortieren und in Wort und Bild zu packen. Daher bin ich zum Beispiel auch sehr froh, wenn Du mir die technische Seite etwas abnimmst, denn mich auch noch damit herumschlagen das zu begreifen würde mich wohl im Moment überfordern und ich würds wieder hinschmeissen *grinst* Also denn: genug geschwafelt hier.. ich stürz mich auf die erste Rolle! ahh PS: die Archäologiegeschichte ist toll! Ich freu mich schon auf die Fortsetzung *hände reib* Grüssle von 95.113.239.237 16:36, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC)